


Shane's "Thing"

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Do Handcuffs Even Count As Kinky? [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic Welcome, Prostate Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ryan and Shane try to figure out what Shane's specific "thing" is.





	Shane's "Thing"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassielWhorechester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/gifts).



"You know," said Ryan, as Shane was dishing out a plate of spaghetti, "I've been thinking about something." 

"I knew I smelled smoke," said Shane, grabbing the Parmesan and shaking it out over his own plate.

"Very funny," said Ryan, his voice flat. "So I was thinking -"

"What were you thinking, Ryan?"

"I was thinking that maybe I'd be able to finish my thought, if you'd stop interrupting me," Ryan said, giving Shane a Look.

Shane held two hands up.

"A thousand pardons," he said. "So what have you been thinking?"

"I've been thinking," Ryan said, "that we've been doing my weird kinky stuff, right?"

"Right," said Shane. "I haven't had a problem with it," he added. 

"Well, yeah, I know that too," said Ryan.

"Sorry," said Shane. "I was, y'know, worried you'd think that I was bored with it or something."

"Dude," said Ryan, "you literally bought me a new pair of handcuffs last week. I know you're into it. Don't worry."

He smiled at Shane, and Shane's heart beat a little faster in spite of himself.

God, but Ryan had a nice smile.

"Right," said Shane. "Just, uh, just making sure."

Ryan snorted, and he stuck his foot out, poking Shane in the shin with one socked foot.

"Don't worry about it," he told Shane. "I was just thinking that we haven't really done any kink stuff that _you_ like."

"Oh," said Shane. "Um."

Huh.

"Um?"

"I don't know if I, like... have any kinks," said Shane.

He twirled the pasta onto his fork, then took a bite of it.

"What do you mean, you don't know if you have any kinks?"

Ryan looked perplexed.

"I mean I don't know if I have any kinks," Shane repeated.

"How do you not know if you have any kinks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you think about when you masturbate?"

Ryan looked genuinely perplexed.

"Tons of things," said Shane, bemused. "What, are you saying that _every_ sexual fantasy you've got features handcuffs?"

"I mean," Ryan said weakly, "not _every_ one."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Shane added quickly. "As a fetish, I mean. It's not like I'm complaining."

He took a bite of his spaghetti, to keep himself from saying anything else dumb.

Ryan looked amused. 

"Dig up," he advised.

Shane rolled his eyes, and made a big show of chewing. 

"But yeah," Ryan said. "Is there anything especially sexual that you'd like to... try?"

"You make it sound like you're offering to take me out to some kind of fancy restaurant," said Shane, and he was grinning as he swallowed his spaghetti.

"I dunno," said Ryan. "Do you _want_ me to take you out to some kind of fancy restaurant?"

"What, you mean like a date?"

They hadn't done the exact "date" thing, although this right here was something approaching a date, if you squinted and tilted your head.

Shane had made dinner for Ryan, and there was wine on the table.

Hm.

Maybe this was more of a date than Shane had actually planned.

Could you accidentally finagle _yourself_ into a date?

"I mean, if you'd like," said Shane. "I'm not against the idea of, y'know, some kind of... romantic stuff. Like that. If you'd like that."

Ryan was blushing, looking down at his plate.

"I'd be... I'd be okay with a date," Ryan said, and he cleared his throat.

He was blushing. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Ryan. "I just, um. I don't have a lot of experience with dating guys."

"I don't either," said Shane, "but it can't be too difficult, can it?"

Ryan snorted, and he looked faintly embarrassed.

"Why the sudden worry about kink stuff, anyway?"

"Hm?"

"You don't usually seem too fussed about kink stuff," said Shane. 

"Oh," said Ryan. "I just, uh, I worry about stuff being too... uneven, y'know?"

"Uneven?"

"We tend to do the sex things that I like to do a lot," said Ryan, "and not necessarily the sex things that you want to do."

"Well, yeah," said Shane, "because the sex things that you like to do are also the sex things that I like to do."

"Right, right," said Ryan.

"Unless you feel like you're having to do all of the sex thing... planning?"

Shane could understand the annoyance from that - he'd had experiences where he seemed to be the only one who wanted to do any kind of fun erotic stuff, and it could be disheartening, being the only one who came up with ideas.

"Oh, god no," said Ryan. "No, no, it's nothing like that. It's more... well, like I said, it feels unbalanced."

"Right," said Shane. "I think I get it."

He took another bite of his spaghetti, thinking.

"Sorry," said Ryan, and he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly self conscious. "I made it weird."

"No," said Shane, and he kept his eyes on Ryan's arm, as the bicep bulged with each rub of Ryan's hand. 

God, Ryan was gorgeous.

"No?"

Ryan looked at Shane, one eyebrow up.

"I got distracted by how hot you are," Shane said, because if they were going to be having some kind of big open conversation, he might as well be fully open, right?

"Oh," said Ryan, and he blushed.

"You're really hot," Shane told Ryan. "And the fact that I get to sleep with you at all is a blessing that I thank the universe for every day."

"Aw, you big softie!"

Ryan was blushing, but he was grinning as well.

Shane shrugged.

"It's the truth," he said, because it was.

"Right," said Ryan. "Thank you."

"But I'll think about what other stuff I want," Shane said. "But I'm old. I'm not as creative in my sexual whatnot as you are."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

Ryan was snickering.

"What?"

"I know older people than you are who make me look like fuckin'... Queen Victoria," said Ryan.

"What, fat and dour?"

"Oh my _god_ , Shane," Ryan groaned, and he took a swig of wine, possibly to keep himself from snapping at Shane.

Shane was snickering, and he reached out, patting Ryan on the shoulder.

"I'd apologize," he said, "but I'm not sorry."

"Are you ever sorry for anything?"

"I've never done anything wrong in my life," Shane said in a calm voice.

"Oh my god," Ryan said, and now he was laughing - he was actually _laughing_ , curled forward, panting like he'd been running a race.

Shane snorted, and he reached over the table to pat Ryan on the shoulder.

"Don't choke," he told Ryan.

"I won't," Ryan wheezed, but he was still snickering. 

Shane leaned back, and went back to eating his dinner.

"I'll think about it," he told Ryan. "The kink thing, I mean."

"Thank you," said Ryan. "I appreciate it."

"Just don't get too mad at me if I end up not having much in the way of kinks?"

"I can't really get mad at you for not being into a thing," said Ryan.

"I mean, you could," said Shane. "I don't think it'd do much good, admittedly, but you _could_."

"Yeah, yeah," said Ryan. "You're such a pedant, you know that?"

"I thought it was one of the things you liked about me," said Shane.

Ryan snorted.

"It's funny when it's aimed at other people," he told Shane.

"So now I'm like a thrown pie?"

Ryan looked Shane up and down, his eyes at half mast, his expression downright _sultry_ , and Shane hadn't realized that Ryan had "sultry" in him, until the two of them had started all of this.

It was a good surprise, admittedly. 

"I mean, what with the cream," Ryan said, in a slow, almost lazy tone.

Shane snorted.

"You pervert," he said, in a voice full of affection.

"You started it," Ryan squawked.

"How did I start it? You started this whole conversation!"

"Well, yes, but you brought pie into it."

"I didn't say it was a _cream_ \- wait. No. That's worse."

Ryan groaned, leaning back into his seat, covering his face with both hands.

Shane was cackling - full on cackling like a mad scientist in a certain flavor of horror movie, and Ryan was still groaning, although his shoulders were shaking like he was laughing.

"I cannot believe I just said that," Ryan groaned.

"I didn't even have to lead you to it, either," Shane added. "You did that entirely on your own. Being that innuendo-y is a downright talent, I'd say."

"I have to have some kind of talent," Ryan said. "Since I'm a second rate ghost hunter."

"Hey now, none of that," said Shane. "For a job that doesn't actually exist, you do a very good job of it!"

"... I don't know if I'm flattered that you're trying to make me feel better, or insulted that you said that our job doesn't exist."

"I mean, okay, our job does exist," said Shane, "but it's not really... relevant."

"I could say a lot of things in regards to relevance," said Ryan, and he took a bite of his food, "but I'm not gonna."

"Hmm?"

Shane raised an eyebrow.

Ryan just grinned at him.

Shane snorted, and he ate his own spaghetti. 

* * *

Shane didn't really think about the whole "discovering his own kinks" thing for a week or so - things with work picked up, and then they were busy with their own lives.

They had something like a date on the Friday night, the two of them sprawled out on Shane's couch, feet on the coffee table, drinking beer, watching a cheesy Netflix horror movie.

"Can I ask a weird question?"

Shane glanced at Ryan, and he took a swig of his beer.

"Go for it," Ryan said.

He was leaning into Shane, his head on that squishy place between Shane's shoulder and pectoral. 

"What counts as a kink?"

"Mmm?"

Ryan sat up a bit, seemed to think better of it, and snuggled in again.

"What makes something, like... count as a kink?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, does it need to have something added to it, to make it a kink? Or can it just be, like, a sex thing that's still not entirely "standard" as people view it?"

"Well," said Ryan, and now he was sitting up, clearly about to go on a tangent, "it depends on what people consider to be the standard in the first palce."

"Well, yes," said Shane. "But if I was super into... I dunno, blowjobs, would that mean that I've got a kink for them, or would that just be me being super enthusiastic about a specific kink act?"

"Oh," said Ryan, and he paused, looking thoughtful. "Hm."

"I like edging," Shane said, because this seemed like as good a time to say it as any.

"Do you?"

Ryan was looking at Shane sidelong, one eyebrow up. 

"Yeah," said Shane, and he was blushing, just a bit, because, well... did that even count as a kink?

"What kinda edging?"

"You know what edging is, right?"

"Well, yes," said Ryan. "But there's a whole bunch of types."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's where you're just, like, on edge, there's when you don't let someone come from their cock, there's the kind of edging where you're just trying to get a porn star come shot -"

“Is that, like, a thing people try to do?”

Shane was intrigued in spite of himself.

“What, get porn star come shots?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think that was a thing that people, like… aimed for.”

“I mean,” said Ryan, and he was beginning to chuckle.

“Don’t say it,” Shane said, although he already knew it was a lost cause.

“Wouldn’t you want to aim _with_ a porn star style come shot?”

Ryan was full on cackling now, and Shane groaned, covering his face with both hands.

“You’re the worst,” he told Ryan.

“Yep,” Ryan agreed. “So you like edging?”

“Yeah,” said Shane. “Although I’ve only ever done it to myself. I’ve never actually… had it done to me.”

“Would you want me to try doing it to you?”

“What, edging me?”

Shane was blushing a lot more than he probably needed to be.

“Sure,” said Shane, and then he cleared his throat, because his voice cracked when he said it. “I mean, uh, if you want to.”

“Wouldn’t have offered it if I wasn’t up for it, big guy,” said Ryan, and he sounded downright smug. 

Shane rolled his eyes, and he elbowed Ryan in the side.

“You can lock me up while you do it,” Shane added, and he was rewarded with the sight of Ryan’s cheeks turning pink.

“Oh?”

It was Ryan’s turn to squirm, just a bit.

“Sure,” said Ryan. “I mean, if you want.”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t up for it,” Shane parroted back at Ryan.

“Oh my god,” Ryan groaned. “You’re the worst.”

“I am. Certifiably, I’m the worst ever.”

“And you know it.”

* * *

They had planned to do all the edging fun times that day, but the both of them were tired.

Shane didn’t realize just _how_ tired, until he was waking up, his arms still around Ryan’s shoulders, Ryan’s drool beginning to dry on his chest.

… he had to have it bad, if he wasn’t even grossed out about that.

He looked down at Ryan’s face, relaxed in sleep, and something in his chest… squeezed. 

Oh _god_ , but he had it bad.

He licked his lips, and he sat up, just enough to get comfortable, and then he patted Ryan on the shoulder.

“Mmm?”

Ryan snuggled in closer, clutching at Shane’s shirt.

“C’mon,” Shane said. “We should go to bed.”

“I was gonna blow your world,” Ryan mumbled.

“You can do that another day,” said Shane. “I promise.”

“Mmm,” Ryan mumbled, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

He had a pillow crease across one cheek, and his eyes were half shut. 

“You look adorable,” said Shane, before he could stop himself.

“I’m a terrifying beefy monster of a man, and you know it,” Ryan said, and he rubbed his eyes. 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Shane said, and he cupped Ryan’s cheek, his thumb pressing gently on Ryan’s cheek, because he could.

Ryan turned his face into it, and he kissed Shane’s palm.

He was blushing.

“Let’s go to bed,” said Shane. 

“Right,” said Ryan, and he yawned. “But I am _totally_ going to rock your world. You wait and see.”

“Oh, obviously,” Shane agreed.

* * *

And then it was another Friday, and Shane was at Ryan’s house, only this time they weren’t sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Ryan was straddling Shane’s lap, and he was kissing Shane, his fingers in Shane’s hair, his hips rolling forward, full on humping Shane’s lower belly.

Not that Shane was complaining too hard - he kissed back, his tongue against Ryan’s, his own hands spanning Ryan’s hips.

“God,” Ryan’s voice was rough, “I want to do _so many_ things to you.”

“Do you, now?”

Shane’s voice was rough, and he was shaking, just a bit.

He dug his fingers into the soft skin where Ryan’s shirt rode up, and it gave, turning paler.

“Oh yeah,” Ryan said, and then he was moaning, because Shane was leaning in, kissing along his neck, from the soft spot under the hinge of his jaw to the bony knob of his Adam’s apple.

Ryan shuddered, and his fingers were getting tight in Shane’s hair - it would have been painful, except Shane was riding on enough endorphins that he didn’t really care.

He just kissed - then he found the good spot, that one place where Ryan’s neck met shoulder, and he sank his teeth in with just enough force to make Ryan’s hips jerk forward, his knees digging into Shane’s sides.

“Fuck, Shane,” Ryan mumbled.

“Mmm?”

Shane made a pleased noise, his hands moving lower, down the backs of Ryan’s pants, grabbing a handfuls of Ryan’s ass.

“You’re… _fuck_!”

Ryan was hard in his jeans, right up against Shane’s belly, and Shane pulled Ryan closer, so that they were more or less chest to chest.

“I want to lock you up,” Ryan said, and he was right in Shane’s ear, moaning. “Handcuff you to the bed, can I do that, please? Handcuff you to the bed, then I’ll… then I’ll edge you, I’ll do it, I’ll make you come so hard you forget my name, please, please?”

“Well,” said Shane, and his throat was dry - he tried again. “Well. I mean, uh, if you want it… if you want it so badly -”

“We both know you want it too,” said Ryan, and he ground down, against Shane’s own trapped hard on, which made Shane groan like he was in pain, his hips jerking forward awkwardly. 

“Yes, I want it too,” Shane said. “So yeah. Sure. Let’s do it. Let’s… let’s fucking do this.”

“And by “this,” you mean you,” said Ryan. 

He sounded amused.

“I mean,” said Shane, “I figure you’ll be the one doing me, not me doing me.”

“Well, obviously,” said Ryan. 

“I don’t know,” said Shane. “Maybe you want to watch me do myself.”

“How can you do yourself, if I want to handcuff you?”

Ryan sounded genuinely perplexed at that point.

“I mean,” said Shane, “to quote Jeff Goldblum, “life, uh, finds a way.””

“I cannot believe you’re quoting Jeff Goldblum at a time like this,” Ryan said.

“Well,” said Shane, “when else would I be quoting him?”

Ryan groaned, and he pressed his forehead into Shane’s.

“I don’t know what to do with you,” he told Shane. 

“Handcuff me to the bed and make me come so hard I forget your name. Keep up, Ryan.”

Ryan snorted, and he disentangled himself from Shane’s many limbs, standing up and stretching, his arms behind his head, his back arching.

“You’re such a smartass,” he told Shane.

“Yep,” Shane said cheerfully, and then he was standing up as well, trying not to walk too awkwardly, his cock still hard and trapped in his chinos. “It’s one of the reasons you like me so much.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself,” Ryan agreed.

* * *

Shane sat on Ryan’s bed, and he took his shirt off, watching idly as Ryan dug through the kink box at the bottom of the closet.

There were various clinking and thunking noises - Shane didn’t know exactly what was _in_ that box, but there must have been a lot of metal, judging by all the noises.

Then again, if Ryan was as fixated on handcuffs as he was on his sneaker collection, that might explain certain things.

“You know,” said Shane, “I’d say that you don’t come off as much of a control freak in your your day to day life, but the handcuff thing actually makes total sense.”

“Are you saying that the handcuff thing is a sign of me being a control freak?”

Ryan turned around, and he was holding a pair of heavy silver handcuffs with an unusually long chain.

… Shane was already beginning to be able to tell the difference in those things at a glance, and he wasn’t sure what that said about him.

Oh well.

As far as specialty knowledge went, there were worse things.

“I’m saying it’s a sign of something like that,” Shane said.

“Does that mean that you don’t want me to do it?”

And now Ryan looked anxious, and Shane mentally kicked himself.

That had been a dumb thing to say, hadn’t it?

So Shane stood up, and he leaned down, cupping Ryan’s face in his hands, his thumbs on Ryan’s cheekbones, his forehead against Ryan’s own. 

“I’m super into it,” said Shane, and he tried to pitch his voice low, in that way that always made Ryan squirm just a bit, “but at the same time, I think it’s really cute that our kinks can show us a bit about our own minds.”

“You think?”

“Oh, totally,” said Shane. 

“So what, you like to give up control because you work so hard on your projection of being a totally chill, totally mellow guy?”

“Something like that, yeah,” said Shane. 

And then Ryan was kissing him again, standing on tiptoe, his fingers moving down Shane’s back, tracing each of the knobs of Shane’s spine, then lower, to grab at Shane’s ass. 

The other hand was holding the handcuffs, pressing them against Shane’s side, and they were _cold_ , the metal smooth against Shane’s sweaty skin.

Shane was being back into the bed, the backs of his knees hitting the lip of the bed, and then he was on the bed again, haphazardly, and Ryan was opening up one of the bracelets of the handcuffs.

“Are you ready?”

Ryan was breathing heavily, his cheeks red, and Shane grinned at him, endeavoring to look alluring, probably just looking sleepy.

He wasn’t really good at _doing_ sexy.

Being sexy, he did or he didn’t do, depending on who you asked, but doing it? 

That took effort.

Still, Ryan’s breath came out in something like a gasp, and that was a nice little prop to the old ego.

“I’m ready,” Shane said. 

“I’m going to cuff you to the headboard,” Ryan said, “and then I’m going to make you beg me.”

“Are you now?”

Shane raised an eyebrow. 

“I totally am,” said Ryan. “You’ll see.”

* * *

Ryan was better at the whole teasing thing than he had a right to be. 

For one thing, he hadn’t even gotten Shane’s pants off yet, but he was mouthing at Shane’s cock through the denim, and Shane was yanking at the handcuffs.

They rattled against the bed frame.

Had Ryan bought this bed frame just so that he could cuff people to it?

That _did_ seem like a very Ryan thing to do.

“Hey, Ryan?”

“Mmm?” 

Ryan looked up, and Shane’s cock twitched - Ryan, looking up at him over the curve of his belly, Ryan’s lips shiny with spit where he’d been drooling over Shane’s cock through Shane’s jeans.

“Did you get this bed just so you could cuff people to it?”

“... I mean, I won’t lie, that was a factor in me getting it,” said Ryan, and he looked faintly embarrassed. 

“Well,” said Shane, “uh, good job. That it suits you so well.”

He cleared his throat, and he blushed.

Ryan was looking at him funny, and then he smirked, just a bit.

“You are thinking entirely too much,” he told Shane. “I think I’m going to have to take some drastic measures.”

“Drastic measures, huh?”

Shane raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a suitably challenging manner.

“I’m gonna have to take your pants off,” said Ryan, and then he was doing just that - unbuttoning, unzipping, yanking them down Shane’s waist.

Shane lifted his hips up, to make it a bit easier, and then he made a startled noise, as Ryan took his boxers with it, leaving him completely naked on the bed.

“There we go,” said Ryan, as he tossed the jeans and the boxers to the side, his hand sliding up Shane’s leg, then squeezing Shane’s inner thigh. “There… we… go.”

Shane groaned, his mouth falling open, his legs opening even wider.

“Told you,” Ryan said, and he was grinning, just a bit, as he leaned forward, one hand going around the base of Shane’s cock, squeezing, then leaning forward to mouth at it, his lips trailing up and down the shaft.

Shane jolted, and his head flopped back onto the pillow, tugging on the handcuffs, just a bit.

“You okay there, big guy?”

Ryan’s grin stretched against Shane’s shaft, and Shane shivered - that was a novel feeling.

“Doin’ great,” Shane said, and his voice was rough. “Really… great.”

“Is it, now?”

Ryan gave Shane a long, slow lick, and Shane groaned, trying not to writhe too much.

“Absolutely… great.”

* * *

Ryan had gotten better at sucking cock.

Some of it was practice, obviously - everyone got better when they just _did_ stuff, regardless of what that stuff was, but… fuck.

Had Ryan been studying?

Oh god.

He was doing things with his tongue that were making Shane’s eyes roll back in his head, and that wasn’t fair, none of this was fair, and Shane would have said as much, if he could remember how to actually form words.

Ryan’s tongue was tracing along his frenulum, hot and wet, the tip jabbing into the slit at the slit every now and then, and then, as Shane was beginning to arch against him, Ryan would stop, kissing along the insides of Shane’s thighs, or along Shane’s belly.

Shane’s cock was pulsing like a stubbed toe, and he was beginning to shake. 

His whole body seemed to be on fire, and the fire was centered on his groin, as the pressure in his gut built and built, like water in a dam.

Only for Ryan to sit up completely, his lips swollen, his chin shiny with drool, his eyes bright.

“So,” Ryan said brightly, “on to the next part!”

“N-next part?”

Shane licked his lips - they were very dry.

They seemed to be the only part of him that was - the rest of him was drenched with sweat, or pre-come, or Ryans’ spit, or some mix of the three.

He was even sweating between his toes, and he hadn’t realized that was a _thing_ that was done.

“Well,” said Ryan, and he was standing up, making his way towards the bedside table, and the golden light of the lamp seemed to be gilding him, like some Byzantine painting of a saint.

… wow, but Shane was in a sappy state of mind.

Ryan was climbing back onto the bed, and he was between Shane’s legs, and Shane must have been zoning out, because at some point Ryan must have lubed his fingers up, except Shane had missed the sound of the lube opening up.

And then two of Ryan’s fingers were sliding inside of him, easy as ever, and Shane was clenching around them, then relaxing, consciously, going a little liquid on the bed, his cock drooling out more pre.

“So,” said Ryan, “I wanna see if I can get you to come more than once.”

“Ryan,” Shane said, and he was aware that he was begging, just a bit, “I’m old. Please don’t kill me.”

“It won’t kill you,” Ryan said, and he was curling his fingers, feeling around for Shane’s prostate.

Shane’s head hit the pillow, his back arching off the bed, when Ryan found it - icy, sweet pleasure arching up and down Shane’s back, burrowing into the base of his spine, making his legs go a little numb.

Ryan leaned in, and he was sucking Shane again, but it was _barely_ sucking - his mouth was around the head of Shane’s cock, forming a bit of a ring, but it was just… there, not sucking, just kinda offering something for Shane to thrust into.

Which Shane did, his hips working desperately, and even as little stimulation as that was - the prostate stimulation was really enough to make him nearly tip over the edge - the mix of _nearly_ enough pressure on his cock, and _almost_ too much pressure inside of him….

And then Ryan was withdrawing everything.

Just sitting there between Shane’s legs, and Shane was sobbing, thrashing on the bed. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shane gasped.

His cock was twitching like a tuning fork, and he was so close, so fucking close, he was almost there when Ryan had stopped.

“Hmm?”

Ryan was looking downright smug, the bastard.

“What?”

Shane blinked at Ryan, trying to get his mind back into something that vaguely resembled working order.

“You said you wanted to be edged,” Ryan said, and he was grinning now, a full on evil villain grin. “I might as well give you the chance, right?”

Shane groaned, and he squirmed some more, his cock bobbing, hitting his belly with a wet sound.

“I hate you,” Shane said, with no venom in his voice.

“I’m the worst, trying to help you fulfill a kink,” Ryan said, although his eyes were drifting up the line of Shane’s arms, to the cuffs around Shane’s wrists. 

Shane snorted.

“You’d know, huh?”

“You know it.”

* * *

Ryan edged Shane three times.

Three goddamn times.

By the third time, Shane was legitimately gibbering, and it was a good gibber, as Ryan drew back, his own hand between his own legs, stroking himself through his boxers.

When had Ryan lost his pants come to think of it?

Who the fuck cared?

Shane was so far gone that he probably wouldn’t have noticed if the dancing plague itself was going on outside his window. 

So when Ryan’s fingers slid inside of him again, he sobbed, clenching around it, panting, his hair plastered down to his face with sweat.

… and then he came.

Sort of.

It was unlike any orgasm he’d ever had before, but it _was_ an orgasm - his body was jerking forward, the sweet pleasure rolling over him in waves, his cock leaking out more pre-come.

But he was still hard, still horny, still trembling.

“So,” said Ryan, in a cheerful tone of voice, “that was one. You think you’ve got another one in you?”

“Ryan, I might actually _die_ if you don’t let me have an orgasm. A regular orgasm, not a… not a prostate orgasm,” Shane said, and he was shaking so hard that the handcuffs were rattling.

“Can’t have that,” said Ryan, and then he was _pulling away again_ , only now Shane was watching Ryan lose the boxers, and Ryan was… Ryan was fingering himself open.

Oh god.

Shane moaned, too far gone to use any words, as Ryan leaned further forward, his face open and sweet, his hips rolling back as he fucked himself on his own fingers.

And then, before Shane could even entirely process it, Ryan was straddling Shane, was _lining Shane’s cock up_ , and he was… sinking down.

“Fuck,” was all that Shane could say, because oh _god_ , Ryan was hot around him, squeezing, tight and yielding, and Ryan was looking down at him, glassy eyed, cock bouncing a bit every time he rolled his hips.

He was riding Shane, full on riding him like a goddamn theme park ride, and Shane would have said something, would have made that comparison, except he couldn’t, because that required there to be blood in his brain to supply words, and all the blood in his body was centered in his dick, and oh god….

Ryan was jerking himself off, and he would squeeze a little tighter with each stroke, and it was… all too much, and Shane was getting stiffer and stiffer, his heart going harder and harder in his chest, so hard he was going to die.

Shane Madej was going to die of a heart attack, and he would die with a smile on his face, because Ryan was doing who even _knew_ what with some interior muscle, and then Shane’s back was arching, his arms beginning to burn from the pull of the handcuffs, and the orgasm that crashed over him left him completely mute.

He was just a vessel for pleasure, as his cock shot load after load into Ryan, his orgasm roaring down his nerves, leaving him shaking, the heat and the pleasure, tingling under his skin, leaving his whole body shaking.

He lay on the bed, beyond words, beyond thoughts, and he watched Ryan’s face, as Ryan shuddered and shook, as Ryan’s ass squeezed him again, hard enough that it almost hurt, and then there was come on his chest, and Ryan was jerking himself off desperately, crying out his own orgasm.

Ryan slid off of Shane’s cock (oh, that was cold), and then Ryan was nuzzling into Shane’s neck, his fingers going to trace the handcuffs.

“Well,” said Ryan, “I think we found your thing.”

“I thought you just had my thing in your ass,” Shane said, finding his voice at last. 

Ryan rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Com talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
